


Undone

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel receives a disturbing email from his brother, revealing his feelings...and his intentions. Suicide content warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

_Vrrrr_

_Vrrrr_

_Vrrrr_

Even against the bass-pounding _nnntss nnntss nnntss_ of the dance music, Mabel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling her out of her double-fist-pumping trance. She glanced downward, briefly considering letting it go.

 _Nah,_ she thought. _About time I took a little break anyway._

She wove her way through the gyrating bodies of her friends and classmates. With graduation fast approaching, a number of them thought it high time to throw a bash. Mabel thought back, a little ruefully, to Dipper deciding not to join them. It had become something of a trend in him, she’d noticed. He’d been growing more and more distant. Sure, the two of them tended to have very different social circles, but they’d always made some time to just be twins together. In the last handful of months, really their whole senior year, they’d been hanging out less and less.

She hoped that it was only school and the impending jump to college that was causing it. She missed being the Mystery Twins, even if they hadn’t had a mystery to solve since the summer they turned thirteen. _Just put high school behind us, and get settled into college life, and my bro-bro will be his old self again._ That thought reassured her as she spotted her friend, Annie, sipping from an age-appropriate beverage in a corner. Mabel made a beeline for her, extracting her phone mid-stride.

She tapped the screen, bringing it to life. _One new email_ , it read. Again, she thought about closing it and going back on the dance floor, but she felt an odd compulsion, from where she couldn’t say, that convinced her to open it.

**_To: Mabel Pines (_ ** [ **_lady.mabelton@gfmail.com_ ** ](mailto:lady.mabelton@gfmail.com) **_)  
From: Dipper Pines (_ ** [ **_sir.dippingsauce@gfmail.com_ ** ](mailto:sir.dippingsauce@gfmail.com) ****_)  
Subject: Good-Bye_

_Good-bye?_ Mabel wondered. _What’s that supposed to mean?_ Frowning, she read on.

**_Mabel,_ **

**_You’ll be receiving this email at about midnight tonight. By then, I’ll have finished taking care of everything and I’ll be gone. Before that time comes, and since I’ll never have another chance after tonight, I’m programming my email to send this to you to answer the biggest question I’m sure you’re going to have: Why?_ **

A pit was beginning to form in Mabel’s stomach. _Dipper’s leaving? What’s he doing, running away? He’s right, why would he do that?_

**_It started a little over a year ago. Or, at least, that’s when I really started to realize it. The more I look back, the more I start to think it went back even further. I’d just been dumped by Sarah and was feeling really lousy with myself._ **

Mabel remembered. Dipper was in a funk for days. He’d spent practically all that time shut up in his room, going over every minute detail of their relationship until his walls were plastered with sheets of notes and calculations. Mabel had Sweater Town, Dipper had Math Town.

**_I couldn’t figure out why she decided to dump me. Still can’t to this day, for that matter._ **

Actually, Mabel knew. Sarah had started seeing a guy from a different school across town. Dipper’s insistence on sticking to his forty-two point checklists certainly didn’t help matters, either, but Mabel knew it was just part of what made him Dipper. She actually thought it was a bit charming that he’d put so much thought into his dates. So many of her dates were “winging it” affairs, and even for a free-form type personality like herself, she wished some of those guys would plan ahead at least a little.

**_I’d probably still be trying to sort it all out if you hadn’t been right there, checking up on me every day, helping to cheer me up, and eventually putting Sarah behind me. I know I’ve said it before, but thank you. You pulled me out of a real low point. However, in the process, I began to notice someone else._ **

**_I began to notice you, Mabel._ **

Mabel blinked in surprise. _Dipper began to notice me? What does he mean by that? I was always right there. How could he not notice me? Or…wait…_

_Oh, wow._

**_Right away, I knew it was wrong. I shouldn’t be feeling this way towards my own sister. No matter what I tried, I couldn’t shake it. Every rational part of my being has been screaming at me for having these thoughts, but the irrational side has stubbornly held on. It’s gotten so bad that I…I’ve_ fantasized _about you._**

Mabel felt her face redden at that and hoped that the dim lighting hid it from Annie. “Fantasizing” was her own not-so-subtle euphemism for masturbating.

**_And that’s why I’m doing this. If this goes on much longer, I’m afraid I might try something with you. Running away isn’t an option, either. My sick thoughts would still be there to torment me._ **

_Wait, if he’s not running away, then what’s he doing?_ The pit in her stomach began to yawn wider.

**_The only way I can end this is to end it all._ **

Mabel nearly dropped her phone. _No,_ she thought. _No, no, no…_

**_I know this will upset you, but there’s really no rational alternative._ **

_Rational alternative?_ she thought. _You call this a_ rational _alternative?_

**_I’m planning on going peacefully, just go to sleep and not wake up. I’m sorry for putting you, Mom, and Dad through this, but believe me, not as sorry as I would be if I lost control of myself and hurt you._ **

**_I love you, Mabel. More than a brother should, but I love you just the same._ **

**_Good-bye._ **

**_Dipper_ **

Tears had begun to stream down Mabel’s cheeks. Annie looked up from her drink and saw.

“Mabel?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

Mabel looked at her friend, at a complete loss for words. She fought to speak, but nothing came. She could only shake her head and look back down at her screen. By chance, her eyes landed on the current time.

11:05 pm.

The message said she would receive it at about midnight, but it arrived early. _That means…_

_There might still be time!_

Finally, she found her voice.

“Annie,” she said, “I need you to take me home. Right now.”

*********

During the ride home, Mabel refused to say what was wrong. Only that her brother was in danger. She repeatedly dialed his cell phone, but each time she was immediately redirected to his voicemail.

At last, Annie rounded the last turn and Mabel’s home came into view. All the lights were out. Before Annie could even put the car in park, Mabel’s door was open and she was sprinting up the walk, calling Dipper’s name. By some miracle, her fingers kept control long enough to get her house key in the lock and she was through the front door and up the stairs.

“Dipper!” she called. Only silence answered her.

As she neared Dipper’s bedroom door, she managed to breathe a silent prayer that she’d open the door and he’d be perfectly fine. He’d just be sitting at his computer, headphones on, raiding in Realm of Rampage, and gee Mabel, I don’t know anything about an email; sounds like someone’s sick idea of a joke.

She turned the knob and opened the door. Her bottom lip quivered at what she saw.

Dipper lay sprawled out on his bed, eyes closed. A trail of foamy spittle ran down the corner of his mouth and down one cheek. On his bedside table, a box of over-the-counter sleeping pills sat open, every blister burst.

“DIPPER!” Mabel cried, collapsing onto the bed. She grabbed her brother by the shoulders and shook him. His head only lolled around uselessly. Her breath hitching, she pressed her ear to his chest. Over the pounding of her own heart, she thought she could hear a beat. _Oh please, please, please…_ She moved her ear over Dipper’s mouth. It was very faint, but he was still breathing. She let her own breath out, thanking any and every deity she could think of as she took her phone and dialed 911.

*********

The paramedics arrived in a matter of minutes. After first assessing Dipper’s condition, they strapped him to a board and carefully carried him down the stairs. At around that time, their parents returned home to find their son being loaded into the ambulance, his sister clutching his hand for dear life. Mabel’s eyes met her parent’s, theirs full of confusion, hers full of despair. She didn’t have a chance to speak with them, though, before she was guided beside Dipper and the ambulance took off for the hospital.

She looked down at her brother’s lifeless body as the EMTs tended to him. She still didn’t know for sure if she was quick enough to save him. This could be the last time she held his hand. She might never look into his brown eyes again. Those thoughts were like an icy hand squeezing her heart. _Why? Why would you choose to do this, Dipper?_

She thought back to his email. _You said you were attracted to me. Alright, that’s weird and all, but is it really something to kill yourself over? Why couldn’t you talk to me?_

She looked at his lips, imagined them pressing against hers. She’d kissed a handful of different guys through her teenage years. Would kissing her brother really be so different? Would the two of them being an item really be the end of the world? Well, if people ever knew about it, maybe.

But the alternative would mean the end of her world.

She couldn’t have that. She squeezed Dipper’s hand, hoping that he felt her presence beside him.

 _I love you, Dipper_ , she thought. _And maybe I could love you the same way you love me._

*********

As Dipper drifted back into consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the smell.

 _Where am I? I’m not in my room._ The air was too clean and sterile. His eyes slowly opened, feeling as though the weight of the world were upon them. The sense of sterility was still there. The walls were a drab off-white, a framed nature print hung on the far wall just underneath a television showing the cartoon channel on mute.

_I’m…I’m in a hospital. But then…_

_Oh, no. No…_

He looked to his side and there he saw Mabel, asleep in a chair. She was still wearing what she had on when she left to go to the dance.

 _Crap! Stupid, stupid, STUPID Dipper! Can’t you even do_ this _right?_

He felt tears begin to sting his eyes. All his planning had been for nothing, and now things were even worse! He brought his hands up to his face and wept into them.

“Hnn…Dipper?”

He tensed up, his breath caught in his throat. _No, no, no, I’m not ready. Please, let her go back to sleep, please…_

“Dipper, you’re awake!” Suddenly, he felt her weight plop down on top of him and her arms wrapped around his neck.

After giving him a long squeeze, he felt Mabel finally stand back up and look down at him. He watched as relief instantly gave way to anger and suddenly his chest was being pummeled by a barrage of fists. “You thoughtless jerk! You’re a lousy brother, you know that?”

Guilt welled up inside him. He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat burned. He could only manage to scratch out “I’m sorry.”

“I’m your sister, for crying out loud.”

Dipper winced, certain what the next words out of her mouth were going to be.

“You’re supposed to be able to tell me anything, Dipper.”

His eyes popped open. _What did she just say?_

“And just what did you expect me to tell Mom and Dad, anyway? That my idiot twin brother decided to kill himself because he had the hots for his sister?”

Dipper tried again to speak. “But it’s too weird,” he rasped.

Mabel picked up a glass of water from the table and handed it to her brother. “Here. They had to pump out your stomach,” she told him. “We’re the Mystery Twins, Dip. We figure out weird stuff for breakfast. Come on, we watched a man marry a woodpecker when we were twelve. You really think _this_ is going to faze me all that much?”

Dipper stared at Mabel, at a loss.

“Alright, so it isn’t the most socially acceptable relationship out there, but I’d sooner accept that than accept life without you.”

“Mabel,” he said, his voice a little clearer, “do you realize what you’re saying?”

“I think so,” she answered. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you, Dip. You’re the greatest guy I’ve ever known. And if a little brotherly lust is what I have to put up with, so be it. Besides…” she smirked slightly as Dipper took another sip of water. “It could be fun.”

Dipper snorted, sending water up his nose. “Are you crazy?” he asked.

Mabel shrugged, giggling at Dipper’s reaction. “Maybe.”

“But,” he stammered, “but what about sex?”

“Not right now, we might alert the nurses.”

“But, what about Mom and Dad?”

“What, you want to bring them in on this, too?”

“Of course not, but—“

Mabel placed her hand on her brother’s. “Don’t worry about it, Dip. Let’s just take this a bit at a time. We’ll deal with Mom and Dad only if we have to. What do you say?”

Dipper couldn’t believe his ears. Not only wasn’t she grossed out, she was open to having something with him. He looked down at her hand atop his, closed his fingers around it and brought it up to his lips.

“Thank you, Mabel.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
